Prince of Demons
by W1ll3r
Summary: My oc goes to a place that he is a big fan of. Oh and I mention that he is a half demon half human. My rewrite of this is up.
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy about sixteen in two weeks, black messy hair with two red hair strands sticking up, 5'0, red eyes, a scar across his right eye, a red blazer over a black shirt, a cross belt on his right hand and his waist, a glove on his right hand that doesn't cover his thumb and index finger, his left fang sticks out but it is still down, a katana with a black blade and red hilt with a red sheath, and a pair of demon bat wings with black bones and red webbing. He is a demon but he looked more, if not completely, human.

He was sitting in the balcony of his castle that he was living in since his dad is the king of demons. He was watching something from above with an orb of observation. It was called the League of Legends. He was in transed on the battles, how they come back to fight when they die, and the strategies in it. He was a good fighter and never was one of those stuck up royalty like others are. He was more kind too but still do a trick here and there. What he didn't know that he father was watching his son thinking. "Sir you called?" a general of the demon king called Katastrophe (catastrophe).

"Yes I need you to visit one of the living world that holds the thing called 'League of Legends' and tell them that my son would like to be a part of it." the demon king said.

"Yes sir, but may I ask?" general Katastrophe.

"You may."

"Why?"

"Well one my son's birthday is in two weeks, he may look sixteen but he will be sixteen thousand. Two he will get to fight in many battles not just here. And three my son and I have agreed that this could be fun to watch."

"Like father, like son sir."

—

The headmistress summoner Kelly was doing paperwork when someone from outside her office yelled "Mistress summoner Kelly you might want to come out here". She got up and walked out to see an armored man with a giant sword on his back. "Are you the leader of League of Legends?" this armored man asked her. She was a bit confused but answered with a nod.

"I am general Katastrophe. My King wanted to give you this message." this general said and gave her a letter. When she grabbed it the general disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What does it say summoner Kelly?" said another summoner that called her out named Micheal. "I don't know." she replied opening the letter.

_Dear Headmaster or mistress,_

_I am the king of demons, but I will not give out my name. I rule over the demon in the realm of many names. Mostly called the underworld, the Netherlands, and most of all Hell. But my point is that my son, Prince of Demons, has been watching your league so I was hoping that my son can join in two weeks on his sixteen thousand birthday, sixteen for your world in this case. If you accept this than write it on this paper than lit it on fire._

_From, The King of Demons_

After reading the letters disappeared leaving the paper blank. Summoner Kelly thought for less than a second and said "Get me a pen".

— Later

News has spread around in League High (**A/N there is a school in my story. *put shades on* DEAL WITH IT**) that there is going to be a new student in two weeks.

"A new student huh. Can't wait to meet her or him!" a monkey with a staff said.

"I might get a new friend. Right Wukong." a fox girl said.

"Yeah. A new friend for you Ahri." Wukong said rising his friend Ahri happiness.

"A new student sounds great!" a blonde adventurer said to them both (**A/N my story**).

"Yeah. Ezreal where is Sona, Caitlyn, Cassiopeia, and Elise?" Ahri asked Ezreal.

"Right here." a girl with a gun named Caitlyn said sitting down with them and followed by a girl with a huge instrument named Sona, a half women half snake named Cassiopeia, and a spider woman named Elise. After they sat down Ezreal, Ahri, Wukong, and Cassiopeia were talking about what to show the new student. Caitlyn and Elise were talking about the new student's and if he/she is cute making Sona blush.

A group made up of Garen, Fiora, Lux, Leona, and Lee Sin were talking about the new student too. Anouther group made up of Nami, Miss Fortune, Katarina, Kayle, and Malzahar were talking about it too. Even the group of up of Jinx, Teemo, Gnar, Annie, and Veigar were talking about it.

"Attention all Champions! You all may have already heard that in two weeks there is going to be a new champion. That is true" some champions gave money to other champions "and I, summoner Kelly, will show this new student with a few champions around. The champions that will go with me are Cassiopeia, Sona, Katarina, Miss Fortune, Jinx, Teemo, Garen, Fiora, and Ezreal. That is all good day champions and students." after that the students ended up talking more.

— One week later

The Prince of Demon was training with his katana but stopped when his dad yelled "Son please come here". When he heard his dad he stopped and ran to him looking curiously. "Still so quiet huh. Well I'm going to give you your birthday present early son. On your birthday you are going to be in that League of Legends that you like so much. So get ready Demion my son and start to train even harder." Demion father said making him smile as hard as he can. He ran back to his training and worked a lot harder.

— Demion birthday

It was his birthday now and he was ready to go the League of Legends. The portal was ready for his departure with his dad right next to it. "Bye my son." his dad said patting his back.

"Vale dad, dico sex quod est or idiota." Demion said in the only way he can speak, Latin,.

"Hahaha okay I will son see you later on the orb." his dad said. Demion than nodded and went into the Devil Portal.

—

**Hello folks W1ll3r here. Now to tell you that the next chapter won't be a chapter. It will be a character bio for Demion. If your not that familiar of League of legends than let my tell you what the bio will look like.**

**Name:**

**Tittle:**

**Place: (Top,Mid,Bot,Jungle)**

**Role: (Assasin,Fighter,Mage,support,Tank,Marksman)**

**Passive:**

**Q:**

**W:**

**E:**

**R:**

**Lore:**

**I will update it when I get more of an idea on how to do it. Also yeah Demion did say something in Latin. It was "Bye dad, tell sis that she is an idiot." look it up. Before you ask yes Demion's sis will appear but not till later. Well bye and stay cool folks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is time for Demion's bio.**

**Name: Demion**

**Tittle: Prince of Demons**

**Place: Mid or Jungle if alone. With someone than Top or Bot**

**Role: Fighter*recommended*,Mage,or Support**

**Passive: Demon to Human - when not in battle for 9 seconds his wings will close and he will sheath his katana increasing his movement speed.**

**Demonic increase - if he kills a champion he will increase his attack power for 0.5 seconds (max is 2 seconds when reached level 6)**

**The passive will switch between if in battle or not.**

**Q: Demonic Flare blast - Fires a demonic fire ball exploding in an area. Dealing magic damage**

**W: Triple Sword Combo - He slashes his katana three times forward. Dealing physical damage**

**E: Demonic aura - He gives out an aura to himself and teammates if near by. Increasing physical and magical defense.**

**R: Demonic Sword Clash - His katana is engulfed in demonic flames causing true damage to anything in it's path. It will automatically kill him if it hits anything but a champion(s). If it hits a champion he gains 0.4% of health taken from the champion(s) but he can't use any of his abilities for 112 seconds**

**Lore: Born in the castle of the King of Demons being his father and his mother being a human but died when he was born. At the age of five or five thousand he showed that he wanted to fight so his dad made a katana from a pure black metal with a red hilt made from the same material as the sheath, Webs from a Demon's wings. At the age of ten or ten thousand he found the league of legends and became fascinated with it. Unlike other demons he is more kind and only play tricks nothing more and unlike other royal demons he takes every fight to the fullest. As part demon he does play by the rules since demons has to follow the rules of a contract,deal or bet,and games. As part human he is stubborn and won't give up,even if he is close to death.**

**Being both demon and human he can't really "speak". The only language he can speak is Latin. He found out that his power is so great that if a full power he would end up killing himself, but being part demon makes him able to came back.**


	3. Notice

**Hey guys. I'm gonna stop this story and remake it into another. I saw a review and that person was right. So it will take a while to do it but it will happen.**

**Thanks to Sergei (whoever you are) wrote an honest review and I now know what I needed to do. Thanks you Sergei for getting me to realize this. I'll see you guys at he rewrite story.**


End file.
